runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Elder Gods
, and another is Ful), creating a few planets, one of which is Gielinor.]] The Elder Gods are five legendary and divine creatures responsible for creating the planets and life in the universe. They are much, much more powerful than any of the younger gods and occupy the highest tier of godhood, and it is not possible to kill them . The Elder Gods are all female. Jas, Elder Goddess of time, is the most powerful of the Elder Gods and is also the creator of most Elder Artefacts (except for the Elder Kiln and possibly others), which she did using the Stone of Jas. They used the Elder Artefacts to better shape their creations in their quest to create a "perfect" world, which was fulfilled with the making of Gielinor, their final creation. Afterward, the Elder Gods seemingly vanished, leaving their abandoned artefacts scattered across Gielinor to later be dicovered by the younger gods. . .]] Little is known of the Elder Gods' nature or actions. The only physical remains of their time period may be the Elder Artefacts such as the Stone of Jas (also known as: The Eye of Saradomin or The Fist of Guthix), an ancient artefact said to be used by the gods to create both Gielinorian magic and the Anima Mundi. It was also responsible for creating rune essence. It is possible that the knowledge of the Elder Gods has survived up to the current age of Gielinor in the form of the myth of the Elder Dragons discussed in the Book of Folklore. They believe it to have been created to throw doubt on the idea of Gielinor being barren before the gods arrived (the same time period in which the Elder Gods also apparently resided). The Elder Gods are spoken of by TokHaar-Hok; they are the "masters" that created the TokHaar using the Elder Kiln to create and shape the mountains of the world. He states that they are not Gods as the player thinks of them, but far more powerful. The player's Gods are corporeal beings who abused his masters' artefacts to gain power, and in his opinion don't deserve worship. According to TokHaar-Hok, the TokHaar await the return of their masters to Gielinor, suggesting that they are still alive in the universe. In addition there is also hidden lore about the Elder Gods from the point of view of the TzHaar. This lore is found in a bookcase next to the Fight Cauldron, and can be translated with the aid of TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot. Only three of the five Elder Gods are currently known, these being Jas, Ful and the Freneskae Creator-God. Zaros_impaled.png|Zaros is stabbed by the Staff of Armadyl, one of the most powerful of the elder artefacts. Sithaph.png|The Dragonkin, one of the races created by the Elder Gods and the dangerous defence mechanism of the Stone of Jas. Guthix's slaying.png|Guthix, the most powerful young god, is killed by Sliske with the Staff of Armadyl's help. TokHaar-Hok.png|The Tokhaar, another race created by the Elder Gods themselves, were tasked to create mountains and shape the worlds. Elder god concept art.png|Concept art of an unidentified Elder god, confirmed to not be Jas. Trivia *It was confirmed that the player has, at one point, interacted with an elder god. *Jagex has confirmed that there are more elder gods than the 3 known elder gods (being: Jas, the Freneskae Creator-God, and Ful). With the revelation that there are 5 in total, this leaves two unknown, one of which helped to create Gielinor. See also *Meeting History *Runecrafting *Runes *Historical Timeline *While Guthix Sleeps *Book of Folklore References nl:Elder Godslt:Elder gods